blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
:For the tenth volume of the anime, see Chapter X. is the 10th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. It is a payday for the Black Bull members, so how would Asta spends his very first salary? It's time to visit a more civilized place within the Kingdom! Summary Returning to the headquarters, Yami Sukehiro congratulates them for a job well done. Vanessa Enoteca then joins the conversation and confirming that Heath and his group is under investigation by the Magic Forensic Division but it seems to have reach a dead-end. Subsequently, Yami informs them that the Magic Emperor had bestowed them with a star for their service. Along with the addition of the star, Black Bull currently garners -30 stars in which put them on a 100 stars difference with the Golden Dawn at the top spot. In addition, Yami also gives both Asta and Noelle Silva their first salary in which prompts a different reaction from both of them. Vanessa then decides to take the two new members on a shopping trip to one of the castle towns of the Kingdom. As they arrive at Kikka, Asta quickly gets very excited from the new experience in which he hopes that he could bring his friends from Hage to the town someday. At the other hand, Vanessa and Noelle also gathered quite an attention from being a member of the Magic Knights and also from their appearance. Later on, after they had finished their errands, Vanessa takes them to the black market where she informs Noelle that the market might have an item that could help her controls her magical power. Subsequently, Asta also sees Magna Swing is spending his salary at the casino. At the other corner of the market, Sekke Bronzazza is gambling against an old lady where he lost and starts whining about his status in his squad after becoming a Magic Knight. He then sees Vanessa and Noelle at the distance and quickly tries to flirt with them but only to be coldly rejected. He is then taken by surprise when he sees that Asta is an acquaintances of them. Seeing him, Asta tries to remember his name but fails and starts bragging about his achievement on his first mission. This leads Sekke to lie about his experiences since they last time they met each other. Suddenly, a thief can be seen snatching the bag of an old lady whom gambled with Sekke. Asta immediately pursues the culprit while Sekke's follows suit. Asta manages to negate the thief's magic while Sekke rams the thief with his magic. Unfortunately, the thief manages to paralyze Sekke before he fainted. As Sekke thought that he is dying, he decides to give a final speech to Asta whom quickly interferes by motivating him to achieve his dream on his own. Sekke then leaves after realizing that he is not in a mortal danger. Later on, Asta, Noelle, and Vanessa return the old lady's bag and leave without realizing that the old lady is the current Magic Emperor in disguise. Julius Novachrono is impressed by Asta's magic before being contacted by his aide. Within the market, Magna has already lost most of his belongings. Magic and Spells used Items used *Paralyze Knife References Navigation